William Russo (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Paladin | Aliases = Jigsaw, Billy Russo, Billy ; Billy the Beaut ; Jigsaw Punisher | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = , ; formerly , , , | Relatives = Henry Russo (son) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = New York City, New York formerly The Raft | CharRef = | Gender = Male | Height = 6' 2" | Weight = 250 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Facial Scars that almost resemble a "jigsaw" puzzle | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Criminal | Education = High School | Origin = Human, Hitman disfigured by the Punisher | PlaceOfBirth = New York City, New York | Creators = Len Wein; Ross Andru | First = Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 161 | Quotation = So the guy--the guy who kills so many, so often--me he decides not to kill. Me he decides to just put through a window again and again and again. Frank Castle just kinda drives me a little crazy, see? | Speaker = Jigsaw | QuoteSource = Punisher War Journal Vol 2 18 | HistoryText = Early Life The Punisher Billy Russo was a favourite hitman for the Costa mob, nicknamed "the Beaut" because of his good looks. After the execution-style killing of Frank Castle's family at the hands of the Costas, Russo was hired by the latters to assassinate Maurice Howles, another hitman who had earlier failed to kill Frank Castle, Michael McTeer, a freelance reporter who was helping Castle fight the Costas, and Castle himself. Russo killed all of his targets but Castle, who narrowly avoided death in an explosion. Hours later, Castle, now turned into the Punisher, tracked down Russo to one of the Maggia's nightclubs: Salvagno's. Several criminals were killed, and Russo was thrown through a glass pane head-first. Somehow, he survived with his face torn to shreds; surgeons stitched it back together like a jigsaw puzzle. Jigsaw Taking advantage of his now hideous visage, the formerly handsome gangster took on the identity of Jigsaw and initially attempted to frame the Punisher for murder. However, the plan failed due to the intervention of Spider-Man and Nightcrawler; Spider-Man witnessed one of Jigsaw's murders and one of his victims was an old friend of Nightcrawler. Facing Spider-Man Again Billy had been lying low due to Spider-Man, which began to annoy his men. Under their pressure, he agreed to plan a heist. They attacked a boat and demanded that everyone turn over their possessions. Unlucky for them Peter Parker was on the boat and had time to slip away to became Spider-Man and defeated the crooks, but Jigsaw managed to take Liz Allen and Harry Osborn hostage. Not wishing his friends to be killed by Jigsaw, Spider-Man let them leave, but not before he could tag Harry with a Spider-Tracer. Spider-Man went on the hunt for Jigsaw, putting the crook into a state of fear during his pursuit. When Jigsaw finally got a bead on Spider-Man with his gun, Spider-Man called his bluff and the criminal found that he could not bring himself to shoot Spider-Man, and he was easily tied up for the police. Trust Billy was behind a plan to drug the Punisher, causing his enemy to behave erratically and attack any criminals, even for things as minor as littering. The Punisher confronted and beat him, and later stopped Jigsaw from escaping in a prison riot. Later on in the series, Jigsaw was brainwashed by the Trust into serving as a new member of a Punisher-style assassination squad. He managed to remember who he was after encountering Castle once again, and he attacked the Punisher, but was once again beaten. Endless War Billy became involved with a demon worshiper he referred to as 'the Rev'. Based on small healing demonstrations, the Rev convinced Jigsaw to work for him in exchange for healing his face. Jigsaw followed the man on a home invasion/murder spree and then killed several cops on the way out. This incident warmed him to the concept of worshiping Lucifer. Billy was a persistent foe of the Punisher's for years. While he still worked as an assassin for criminal organizations, his pursuit of the Punisher was relentless, as Jigsaw saw Castle's assassination as an unfinished job. The deranged gangster's vendetta once took a bizarre turn when the Punisher faked his death by appearing to be executed in prison. Furious with rage, Jigsaw briefly became a new Punisher, getting revenge on Castle's apparent killers for denying him the kill he believed to be rightfully his. Hell's Kitchen Daredevil and the Black Widow took down Jigsaw. Mistaking him for the wrong kind of Kingpin, Jigsaw makes bail and comes to ask Matt if he can have permission to run crime in Hell's Kitchen. Jigsaw and his men came to Matt again and he cannot become Daredevil in time. Rather than prove completely that he is DD, Matt has to let the police and the Widow break up a home invasion of the Murdock residence by Jigsaw. The Raft He was imprisoned on the maximum security prison known as the Raft, a floating prison for supervillains and other high-risk criminals. He was one of the many inmates trying to break out, Jigsaw was among those who were stopped by the New Avengers. Hood's Gang Billy was hired by the Hood to take advantage of the split in the superhero community caused by the Superhuman Registration Act. Now part of the Hood's Gang, he battled the Skrulls during their Secret Invasion of Earth. He was with the team when they took on the New Avengers and Dark Avengers. He was with the gang when they were attacked by the Punisher. Jigsaw hired the Wrecking Crew in order to kill the Punisher when he was transferred to the Raft by G.W. Bridge. They were promised to get $50,000,000 if successful. However they were all defeated by the Punisher as he received help from the Rhino who was sent by Stuart Clarke. The Punisher used Wrecker's Crowbar in order to finish off Thunderball. In the Blood When Stuart Clarke tried to kill his son, Punisher acted. After an explosion, Henry let Jigsaw fall to the flames of a burning building. Jigsaw resurfaced months after his apparent death. Return to Hood's Gang Jigsaw attended a meeting of various villains organized by the Wizard to discuss what to do about Doctor Doom who had unexpectedly decided to become a superhero and become the new Iron Man. As the Hood brought up the idea of forming a gang of villains to take Doom out, Doom suddenly appeared and took down all of the villains present. He later participated in an ambush against Doom along with many of the other villains that Doom had earlier defeated. He also attended a meeting to discuss the Hood's rise as the Kingpin of crime. Thunderbolts After impersonating the Punisher and ruining his reputation Hydra's leader Baron Zemo and Mayor Fisk came up with a plan to deal with Castle once and for all. Along with other villains, Jigsaw joined a new incarnation of the Thunderbolts in the role of the mercenary Paladin. He was introduced at a press conference with the other members as Citizen V pronounced that they will end the Punisher's reign of terror and restore order to New York City. | Powers = | Abilities = * Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Billy has shown advanced combat and is one of the best street-fighters in the world. * Marksman and Weapons Expert: Billy is incredibly skilled in the use of various forms of firearms, bladed weapons, and explosives. * Superior Strategist: Billy is a highly efficient criminal strategist and organizer who is proficient in manipulating both his enemies and allies alike to achieve his goals. * Pain Tolerance: Billy has exceptional tolerance for pain. | Strength = Billy possesses the peak human strength of a man of his age, height, and build who engages in intensive regular exercise. He is virtually as strong as it is possible for a man of his age, height, and weight to be without having superhuman strength. | Weaknesses = * Nelophobia: Jigsaw has a personal phobia of panes of glass due to his disfiguring accident. | Equipment = When fighting enemies more powerful than he is, Jigsaw dons a strength-enhancing titanium-steel exoskeleton that contains an arsenal of guns and explosives , as well as sharp adamantium wrist blades. | Transportation = Various motor vehicles and yachts. | Weapons = Various guns, knives, bombs and practically anything he can get his hands on. | Notes = * Has led small armies of criminals on several occasions at his command. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jigsaw_%28Marvel_Comics%29 | Links = }} Category:Phobias Category:Armor Users Category:Crimelords Category:Mobsters Category:Strategists Category:Scarred Category:Shooting Category:Weapons Expert